Over-Confident
by Emilongbottom99
Summary: A fanfic in which even in high school, Buffy still can't help but one-up Marty. Rated M for later chapters
1. chapter 1

**N/A: This is a** **fan fiction all about Marty and Buffy. (I felt like there was an underwhelming amount of fanfics around my fav couple in Andi Mack). Also all of the characters are aged up to 17 so don't be freaked out when I start talking about sex. This will probably be rated M in later chapters. PS. I love Buffy and Marty's witty banter so I decided to run with it. Enjoy :).**

Buffy Driscoll has more than enough on her plate as it is thank you very much.

Having just turned 17, she was mainly focused on two things: getting into college, and school which, funnily enough was correspondent to getting into college. But despite having her high school priorities set straight, that by no means meant that she _couldn't_ have a little fun once in a while.

Which is exactly why she decided to drag Andi and Cyrus to a party.

Their _first_ high school party to be exact.

Not only had Andi adamantly refused to throw any other parties after the mishap that occurred when Bex threw her a party in the 7th grade, but she had denied going to any parties after that incident as well.

But Buffy was determined to go to at _least_ one cool high school party. And when Buffy was determined, there was no stopping her.

With much prodding, Buffy finally successfully convinced Andi and Cyrus to accompany her to the party Saturday night.

And who's party was this might you ask? Well, it was the doings of none other than Mr. Marty from the Party.

Buffy had certainly kept tabs on Marty throughout the years (more than she would like to admit) and knew that he threw parties every Saturday because his parents were never home, and the kid's house was huge.

And she also knew about the parties because he's invited her to them almost every weekend for the past 4 years.

And she's declined. Every. Time.

It's not that she doesn't want to go per say, but Buffy's too proud to _admit_ to wanting to go, plus she loves the face Marty makes every time she rejects him.

That stupid smug, dimpled smirk of his gets wiped right off, and Buffy could not be any happier to have been responsible for it. Not that it ever really fazes him, he just comes back asking her to come the next weekend.

Cryus and Andi still _insist_ that they're flirting and that you could "cut the sexual tension with a knife", but Buffy only sees their charged interactions as harmless, friendly (maybe _slightly_ flirty) competition.

And besides, though Buffy would never be caught dead voicing this aloud, Marty is kinda hot. You couldn't really blame her for shamelessly flirting. After going through a growth spurt in the 10th grade, he's become quite the hot commodity- and he knows it too.

Unfortunately for Buffy, his knowledge of his new found hotness has made him even more cockier than he was in middle school. And _really_ unfortunately for Buffy, it makes her _that_ much more attracted to him.

Not that she would ever admit that.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Cyrus, being the oldest of the three, decided to be the "designated driver" as he picks up Andi and Buffy from Andi's house.

Bex gives the whole "make good choices" speech, but Buffy can tell that she's being entirely ironic because there is no way in hell that Andi or Cyrus would do anything worth being concerned about.

Cyrus chatters non-stop the whole ride there, combining a large list of unlikely theoreticals.

"What if I place my cup down and then go to the bathroom, come back and pick up the wrong cup? What if I'm roofied? What if-"

"Cyrus, will you stop already? None of that is going to happen. _Nothing_ bad is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it." Buffy explained, slightly annoyed but reassuringly.

That seemed to quiet him down for a bit until he started again with more hypotheticals just a few minutes later.

The trio finally arrived at Marty's mansion (Jesus, his house was big) and made their way to his front door. Buffy and Cyrus bickered while Andi gave out short spurts of laughter at Cyrus's far fetched apprehensions on the walk up Marty's driveway.

Cyrus more or less punched the door bell instinctively and held his breath as Marty opened the door.

Buffy strongly resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she took in his outfit. He doned a black bucket hat and expensive looking adidas sweat pants and nike sneakers. He held a red solo cup in one hand.

Buffy pretended to look at her nails uninterestedly as Marty gave his quick hellos to everyone. She didn't look up even when she felt his gaze burn into her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andi and Cyrus begin to move through the front door. She looked up and immediately locked eyes with Marty.

She tried not be mesmerized as she noticed the way his tongue flicked out to languidly lick his lips while his eyes subtly traveled the length of her body.

What a pig.

He turned his body as he held the door handle to provide space for Cyrus and Andi to pass by him.

She suppressed a smirk as she passed a little too close to Marty and is able to hear the faint sound of his breath catching as she brushes by him.

He can't just look at her like that and _not_ expect some sort of pay back. Because _everything_ is a competition for Buffy.

And Buffy plays to _win_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy tries not to adjust her skirt too much as she stands in a circle in the corner of the room with Andi and Cyrus. She holds a red solo cup in her surprisingly clammy hands, but she has yet to take a sip from it.

Buffy decided to take a chance and ditch her usual preppy and stylish get-up that she was so used to wearing at school.

Tonight, she was all long legs, short skirts, and tank tops. She felt confident because well, she was Buffy. But part of her also felt nervous because she was so exposed. Especially since she could tell Marty was enjoying her discomfort (and choice of outfit).

Marty sat on the couch across from them in his dumb bucket hat with his arm around some blonde chick from Buffy's Biology Class. Allison, was it? Not that Buffy _really_ cared enough to learn her name.

Marty's friends sat around him and he apperead to be telling a joke (she could tell by the way his dimple formed on his cheek and the from the sudden eruption of laughter coming from his friends).

Rolling her eyes, Buffy went back to pretending to be listening as Cyrus listed possible reasons as to why Jonah Beck wasn't at the party.

Deciding she had had quite enough of Cryus, Buffy peeled away from the group to refill the cup that she had yet to drink out of.

Before Buffy could even finish pouring more "punch" into her cup, she heard a familiar, _annoying_ voice.

"I'm sorry, but uh, don't you think that skirt is a little too short?"

Buffy could practically hear that shit-eating smirk curling around Marty's lips as he lazily made his way towards her.

Buffy turned to look at Marty with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Marty stopped right in front of Buffy with his hand holding his cell phone pressed haphazardly up against the corner of his mouth. Almost as if he was _trying_ to keep himself from saying something utterly obnoxious.

"And why do you care how short my skirt is?" Buffy cocked her head to the side in feigned innocence as she watched as Marty's stare darkened.

Buffy's eyes widened imperceptibly as Marty's gaze fell to her legs. She had to fight off her surprise at the sudden surge of warmth she felt in her stomach as she watched his stare flicker to her exposed legs.

Marty's voice came out huskier and deeper as his eyes flitted back up to Buffy's, as if he had just realized his blatant staring.

"I just don't want other guys to get the wrong idea, ya know?"

"And what might that idea be?"

Buffy smirked as Marty seemed at a loss for words. Finally, Buffy had a leg up on him, and now was time to go in for the kill.

Buffy took Marty's silence as her chance. She took one giant step towards him, so that their bodies were only a hair apart.

Buffy stood on her tippy-toes so she could whisper in his ear.

She heard his breath hitch, and noticed the way a flush crept up his neck.

"Maybe it's you who has the wrong idea."

Buffy allowed herself a small smile and made her away around Marty.

Almost rolling her eyes yet again at how easy it was to get to Marty.

But as things turn out, (which is typically unfortunately for Buffy) she didn't get very far.

Before she could even do a small victory dance in her head, she felt a strong grip on her arm yank her back to her previous position facing Marty.

Slightly annoyed at being man-handeled, and that she couldn't celebrate her victory, she let out a small shriek, "Ow Marty, what the fuck?"

" _I'm_ the one who has the wrong idea? Really Buffy? Because it seems to me like you're the one who's been trying to make things difficult." Marty hissed at her in a low voice.

Buffy's mouth hung open slightly at Marty's sudden change in demeanor. The atmosphere switched as quickly as the flick of a light switch. What had once been a light and flirtatious air had changed to one that was charged and _dangerous_.

Part of Buffy was a bit scared at this new serious side of Marty, but the other and more aparent side of Buffy would not let anyone talk to her like that. Especially not "Marty from the Party" of all people.

"I can't help that you're obsessed with me, Marty. You're just going to have to get over it." Buffy used her favorite patronizing voice and smiled the fakest smile she could muster as she stepped closer to Marty.

Buffy felt Marty's grip on her arm tighten imperceptibly.

Buffy quickly schooled her features as Marty leaned down to her eye level. Their chests were now pressed together. To any passerby, this would look like an extremely intamate conversation was being held, when in reality, it was a more of a sexually charged altercation.

Marty looked like he was going to say something else to Buffy out of fustration, but held back at the last second, to the surprise of Buffy.

What he said instead surprised her even more.

Buffy watched Marty's mouth closely as a small smirk ghosted his lips before taking a deep breath.

"Listen Buffy, I can play this little game all you want, but we're not middle schoolers anymore and we both know what you _really_ want. You've upped the stakes. And lets face it, by the end of the year, you'll be _begging_ for me to fuck you."

Buffy didn't even have the decency to hide her surprise. She simply stood there in shock as Marty brushed his hand slightly against the hem of her skirt and casually walked past her, back to his group of friends.

After finally coming to terms with what had happened,

Buffy decided something for herslef: if Marty wanted to play dirty, she would play dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy. And thanks for all the ideas you all have given me (keep em comin') Also** ** _this chapter is very very rated M_** **so if you're not into that, then I suggest not reading :)**

Buffy really couldn't tell you how she had gotten herself into this position.

Not only had she become hell bent on making Marty eat his words, but she was _actually_ looking forward to going to another one of his parties this weekend.

It had been 2 weeks since Marty had very self-rightously claimed that she would be "begging" to have sex with him. And since then, Buffy had adamantly avoided Marty at all costs.

Buffy typically had no problem with confrontation, but since it included a topic like _this,_ she was at a loss for once.

And it _terrified_ her.

She didn't know what she would say if she had to talk to Marty again, her anxiety levels would skyrocket to the point where she would turn into a steaming pile of jumbled nerves-and she could _not_ give Marty the satisfaction of seeing her nervous.

Even so, while figuring out how to avoid Marty was mentally exhausting, her increased unease only encouraged her to start _thinking_.

It wasn't until the end of the second week did she finally come up with a brilliant plan to out-Marty Marty.

She set a goal; _Marty_ would be the one begging _her_ for sex (which she would deny him of course).

She had unfortunately become acutely aware of the way Marty could make her come apart seamlessly, but she was even more aware of the effect she had on him.

Boys were _so_ predictable, and that fact alone made Buffy even more confident about going to his party this weekend.

The thing about Marty was that he was so far up on his high-horse, that knocking him down a just few pegs would simply not be enough.

She wanted to _humiliate_ him.

That being said, Buffy would have to make some minor changes to how she approached Marty. She would have to draw him in more, but never let him get the upper hand at _any_ cost.

She knew that this was easier said than done, but she would have to at least try before giving up-not that Buffy ever gave up on anything ever.

So Buffy applied her makeup, tamed her unruly curls into a giant messy bun, and put on the shortest romper she could find.

She had set up the plan nicely; she had told her father that she was sleeping over Andi's house-and she would be eventually-only _after_ she stopped by Marty's house first.

Buffy had decided against telling Andi and Cyrus what had happened between her and Marty. For one, she knew that both Cyrus and Andi wanted her to actually _date_ Marty (which would never happen in a million years), but Cyrus would most likely highly discourage Buffy from implementing her 'evil' plan.

And Buffy couldn't deal with anymore distractions when it came to Marty, she was barely holding it together as it was.

 **XXX**

Buffy rapped on the door as hard as she could, fully prepared to see Marty appear in whatever fuckboy getup he was donning this time.

Buffy slightly stepped back in mild surprise when TJ swung open the door instead. TJ took one look at Buffy and scoffed as he walked away, leaving the door open behind him.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she stepped inside, the music blared loudly in her ears.

She _really_ hated that kid. He got on her nerves even more than Marty, which really says a lot.

Buffy suddenly became nervous. She had come alone.

There was no Cyrus or Andi or hell, even Jonah Beck to keep her company. And for once, she felt small and on edge as she felt her fingers clench and unclench at her sides.

Buffy took a deep breath. _You can do this, Buffy. Just flirt a little, make him nervous, and then leave._ She took her phone out of her romper pocket and checked the time. It was only 10:07 pm, she assumed the party had started at around 9:30 like it usually did.

Buffy schooled her features. She wasn't sure where Marty was, but she could _not_ have anyone seeing her looking nervous at a high school party like some loser.

She _was_ Buffy Driscoll after all.

Buffy slid her phone back in her pocket and was about to make her way over to the snack table when she felt an exhale of air being blown onto the back of her neck. She knew who was behind her even before he opened his mouth. She resisted the overwhelming urge to shiver.

"And here I was thinking that you coming to my party last time was just a fluke." Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned and faced Marty.

She lightly snorted and crossed her arms as she took in his outfit: he was wearing a long grey t-shirt, with nike sweatpants, sneakers and a black beanie.

Typical.

"Yeah well, I decided to give you another chance out of the goodness of my own heart."

Marty's eyes sparkled with mischief as he held hers for a beat too long. Buffy's heart rate sped up imperceptibly as he took a step closer.

"You know, we're playing 7 minutes in heaven upstairs _if you wanna join_."

What were they 13? The last time Buffy could remember playing that godforsaken game was in middle school.

While Buffy would have normally declined the offer with a sarcastic snipe, something about the way he had suggested it made her pause. He had said it in a low and almost stern voice like he wasn't asking her permission, and she had a feeling that she had no choice either way.

In the end, Buffy decided to go on her own merits, because its not like she would ever let a man tell her what to do.

And besides, this could be the perfect opportunity to implement the first part of her plan.

 **XXX**

Buffy immediately regretting saying yes as soon as she sat down in the semi-circle with her semi-drunk classmates.

Everyone erupted in applause and excited yelling once Buffy sat down, as if they had never expected her in a million years to participate in such a barbaric game-which was only slightly true.

It was deemed Marty's turn just as he returned to the circle and Buffy could already tell that she was going to have a migraine before the night was over.

Everyone watched as Marty spun the bottle and it landed on surprise, surpri-not her?

The bottle landed on Denise, who was one seat away from Buffy, but before anyone could react, Marty nudged the bottle to slide at a stop directly in front of Buffy.

Everyone erupted in cheers while Buffy stood up outraged.

"Hang on, that's cheating!" Buffy pointed incredulously at Marty who simply smirked back up at Buffy.

Either everyone was too drunk to care, or they really wanted Buffy to suffer because the jubilant cheers only got louder.

Marty cleared his throat and Buffy's attention turned back to him.

"Well you see Buffy, it's actually not cheating because this is my party so I get to make the rules." Buffy's cheeks heated up not from embarrassment, but from anger.

Marty showed no reaction to Buffy's apparent outrage as he made his way to the closet across the hall, not even looking behind him.

 _The cocky bastard._

Buffy huffed and crossed her arms. She stomped down the hallway, following Marty, not to indulge in him but to give him a piece of her mind.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she heard the sound of several "Ooohs" following her down the hallway.

Buffy violently swung open the door to pitch black darkness. Before she could even yell Marty's name, an invisible hand reached out and pulled her inside, successfully shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell Marty?" She really couldn't see anything but she focused her attention at the darkness in front of her.

"Buffy, we both know why you said yes to playing. I'm just giving you what you want."

Buffy felt a warm hand skim down the side of her arm. She jerked away from his touch.

"You perv! This is _not_ what I wanted. And if you even so much as try to kiss me in here, I will not hesitate to knee you in the balls."

Buffy's voice came out shrill and rushed.

She could not _believe_ his audacity.

Buffy seethed as she heard Marty chuckle ever so lightly at Buffy's threat. She heard shifting in front of her and could just barely make out the outline of Marty taking steps closer to her. Buffy automatically took a step backwards, her back making a slightly painful impact with the door.

He was right in front of her, she could tell by the way his low breathing expanded with each step.

Buffy held her breath.

She felt Marty's hand tug at the front of her romper by her waist. She let out a small gasp as the lower half of her body collided unexpectedly with his. He was closer to her than she had originally thought.

"Marty..." She let out a low warning growl. She was _this_ close to kneeing him straight in his annoying balls.

She could just picture those infuriating dimples forming as he spoke, his waist still pressed against hers and his hand still tugging on her romper.

"Relax Buffy, I'm not going to kiss you, like you said."

Before Buffy could even decipher the double meaning she was sure was behind that, she inhaled sharply as she felt a large hand slither up the front of her romper.

Buffy's hands gripped Marty's shirt; to shove him off or to pull him closer, she wasn't sure, but she halted her action either way.

Buffy's throat suddenly went dry as she felt his hand push aside the thin material of her underwear.

This wasn't part of the plan.

But Buffy had turned stock still. She couldn't speak or move, her body was humming in anticipation and her heart rate increased astronomically.

She felt wetness gathering in her underwear as Marty's hot breath steadily puffed onto the side of her neck.

Her stomach clenched and unclenched as Marty's finger began slowly tracing up and down her clit. The only sound that was heard was both of their labored breathing.

Buffy clutched Marty's shirt so hard she could feel her fingernails digging into her palms through the thin fabric.

Buffy had never experienced anything like this in her life.

Up until this point, she had really only kissed a few guys on dates, this was a whole new playing field.

And Buffy felt like the inexperienced bench warmer getting to play in the big leagues for the first time.

Buffy let out a broken whimper as Marty slid a finger inside of her. Her legs trembled as he crooked his finger inside of her and made the "come here" motion.

Buffy felt impossibly wet and was beginning to feel her slickness rub against the inside of her thighs. Her clit was throbbing with each rapid beat of her heart and she let her head fall back against the door.

Buffy couldn't hold in the breathy moan that escaped her once Marty added in a second finger. He started at a slow pace, steadily pumping his fingers in an out of her sopping center. Buffy's hips twisted and grinded desperately against Marty's hand to meet his speed.

She felt something low in her stomach steadily building up like someone had just lit a small match that would soon erupt into a blazing fire.

"You like that?"

Buffy couldn't do anything but vigorously nod as she heard Marty's low and _sexy_ voice speak for the first time. Marty increased his pace and moved his fingers in and out of Buffy with ease, the sound of his slippery fingers pumping within her filled the dark closet.

Buffy felt so unbelievably _hot_ as he worked her, there was something so dirty and primal about being in a closet like this with _Marty_ of all people.

Her orgasm hit her like a ton a bricks.

She hadn't meant to cry out, she really hadn't, but all the willpower in the world couldn't have kept her from letting out a small scream as she hit her peak.

It felt as though her entire insides had clamped down on his hand, her stomach clenched and her breathing labored as moved her trembling hips in rapid circles to ride out her first orgasm.

Her eyes were squeezed tight as she simmered down from her blissful high.

"Fuck, that was hot"

Buffy's eyes immediately snapped open as she remembered where she was.

Remembered that she had just done _that._

With _Marty_.

The fingers gripping Marty's shirt immediately shoved his body away from hers. She could hear him stumble a little along with a small "Ow" that came from his mouth.

She felt the warmth of his body leave hers and she tried not to focus on how much she missed it.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something when she heard a sucking noise coming from Marty. It wasn't until Buffy heard an audible 'pop' until it dawned on her what he was doing.

Buffy's stomach churned.

"You're disgusting! Were you _tasting_ me?"

Marty did nothing but laugh casually, like it was to be expected of him.

Buffy grimaced and attempted to hastily straighten her romper.

"This doesn't mean anything and it's never going to happen again, got it?" Buffy all but hissed.

Buffy heard nothing at first and then a low sigh.

"Buffy..."

Buffy took a step closer to cut off whatever he was about to say.

"I mean it Marty. And if you tell _anyone_ about what happened, well lets just say you don't want to find out what would happen." Buffy's tone was low and livid.

She ignored the way her chest still rose and fell rapidly and focused on resisting the urge to strangle Marty right then and there.

Without letting Marty respond, Buffy opened the door and left with no further comment.

She made a b-line downstairs and luckily for her, it seemed as though everyone had forgotten about the 7 minutes in heaven game that was going on and had opted to make a dance circle downstairs.

Buffy weaved in-between the dancing partygoers and nearly bit someone's head off when they almost spilled their drink on her.

She needed to get out of here.

She checked her phone. It was almost 11 o'clock. Andi would be wondering where she was.

Not only was Buffy in a bad mood because she had let Marty _do that_ to her, but because she had let him do so so _easily_.

This was not the way she had expected her 'brilliant' plan to be going.

She was even more so ashamed to have so thoroughly enjoyed _doing that_ with Marty.

And though her stomach still turned at the thought, there was something undeniably _hot_ about Marty wanting to taste her cum.

It wasn't until Buffy was comfortably seated in her car on her way to Andi's in which she thought of something that could fix all of this. She had broken her one rule; don't let Marty get the upper hand.

But what if she _let_ him get the upper hand on purpose?

Wouldn't that mean that she was actually the one in control?

She would have to work out the mechanics, but she felt as if she had found an important loophole.

Buffy finally let out a sigh of relief once she realized that her evil plan was still a go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is also rated M for language and sexual themes. (Remember the characters are all 17 at this point besides Jonah who is 18).**

Buffy could not for the life of her bring herself to concentrate on what Andi was saying.

She was too busy figuring out ways to rectify her moment of weakness during the 7 minutes in heaven game with Marty.

She merely nodded and offered a slight smile as she pretended to listen to Andi rant about Jonah Beck for the Umpteenth time.

Buffy kept her hands tightly gripping the sides of Andi's bed and hoped Andi wouldn't notice how tense she was.

Buffy had finally figured out how she was going to get back at Marty and couldn't wait to leave Andi's apartment.

It wasn't until Buffy had sat in the beanbag chair in her own room until she had finally allowed her rigid shoulders to relax.

Buffy had figured that since she had so thoroughly enjoyed being... _mand-handled_ by Marty, that there was no way she would be able to brush off her satisfaction.

Buffy visibly blanched at the thought that she wouldn't be able to get away with feigning indifference now that her attraction to him was common knowledge to the both of them.

Marty could now see right through her facade and he would no doubt tease her mercilessly about it-which she could absolutely _not_ have.

She could just hear his dimpled smirk forming as he says "I _knew_ you liked me".

Nuh uh. Never in a million years.

Buffy just _knew_ that he would endlessly torture her with that knew found evidence.

And there was no way in hell that Buffy would let Marty gain the upper hand that easily-not when the stakes were this high.

So, because Buffy's smart and not some sex-crazed idiot, she decided at Andi's house that she was going to turn that supposed leverage against Marty.

She would play up her attraction. Make him _think_ that she desperately wanted him. And of course, being Marty, he would brag to his friends about Buffy's attraction, giving her the perfect opportunity to embarrass him in front of said friends.

Buffy would be the one getting the last laugh. And Buffy would be the one to _win_ this weird game of hers.

That was the general gist of her brilliant plan, which of course was much easier said than done.

The beginning step would be the hardest because she would have to _really_ , convince Marty of her attraction towards him.

The non-competative part of her knew that the attraction was already there, but swallowing her pride would prove to be the most difficult task.

Her hand shook slightly as she picked up her phone as she sat in her beanbag chair in her room.

It was a Saturday afternoon, just a few hours after she had left Andi's house-she timed her arrival just in time for her dad to state that he needed to go run errands.

She was all alone in her house, which meant no one would be able to hear her.

Good.

Marty picked up on the third ring.

"Buffy?" She could tell Marty was trying not to act so surprised with good reason; its not like she has ever called him before.

"Marty, I need to tell you something." Buffy said, dead serious. Her heart rate sped up astronomically, she felt an anxious bubbling festering in her stomach like she would burst out laughing at any second.

"Is it about last night?" Marty's voice came out smooth over the slight cackling of the of the cell static.

"Yeah I-I never thought I would be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about last night."

Buffy made sure that her tone sounded extra conflicted, she didn't want Marty thinking she was _too_ out of character.

"Oh yeah?" Buffy could tell Marty was still being cautious, not wanting to jump to any conclusions after she had all but yelled about him last night.

Buffy took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to do it.

Buffy played with the ring on her left pinky as she held the phone closer to her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm still so... wet." Though Buffy was met with silence on the other end, she could just barely hear the utter shock in Marty's harsh inhale in breath.

"Shit... you-you are?"

Buffy said nothing. It sounded like Marty was restraining himself from groaning out loud.

Perfect.

Buffy smirked to herself before continuing.

"I just-keep thinking about your fingers on me...and I've been touching myself thinking about you."

Buffy made sure her voice was as seductive and breathy as possible for good measure.

This time Marty did let out a small groan and Buffy had to keep from chuckling to herself as she shifted in her chair.

Boys were so easy.

Buffy continued, "And I've been trying to ignore this up until now, but I want you so. Fucking. Badly."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she heard Marty say "fuck" under his breath. Buffy was about to continue her fake declaration of want when she was interrupted.

"Fuck, I'm so hard right now."

Buffy eyes widened as she realized what he had just said. She hadn't expected him to react so strongly so fast, but she wasn't complaining, it just meant that he believed her.

Buffy smirked yet again.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe next time I can return the favor."

"...Shit, Buffy."

Marty's gritty voice came out in that same sexy moan she had heard last night during 7 minutes in heaven. She tried to calm the blush that had suddenly risen to her cheeks at his low growl.

 _Now is not the time to get flustered, Buffy._

Buffy slowed her breathing to calm her rapidly accelerating heartbeat. She had one task to focus on right now and could not afford to be derailed, no matter how... _hot_ Marty sounded. Buffy took in one deep breath to calm herself before speaking again.

"In fact, at school on Monday, meet me in the cafeteria during lunch. I'll sit with you, and then we can both leave together during our free period right after. We can...continue _this._ "

Buffy almost snorted to herself when she heard Marty vehemently agree to her proposal.

Perfect. Buffy hung up the phone with no further warning and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Buffy lay back in her beanbag chair, thoroughly exhausted from having borderline phone sex with her worst enemy.

Monday was _certainly_ going to be an interesting day.

But there was one thing Buffy knew for sure; she was a damn good actress.

 **XXX**

Buffy preoccupied herself by having a very persistent argument with Jonah Beck in the lunch line while getting her food.

"Come on Jonah, you _totally_ used to say 'Docious Magocious' all the time in middle school!"

"I did not! I don't even remember saying that more than like, two times!"

"Which is already too many times!"

Cyrus quickly cut into the conversation in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Buffy soon lost interest in the argument as she gathered her tray of food and turned to look at the array tables before her.

She and Marty immediately locked eyes from across the cafeteria.

Buffy tried not to smile deviously to herself as she saw Marty wave her over in the midst of his crowded table.

Good, all his jock friends were there, which meant that they would all hear their conversation.

Buffy tried her best to look confused as she made her way over to Marty's table, like she couldn't _possibly_ understand why he was waving her over.

She could faintly hear Cyrus call out to her asking where she was going but opted to ignore him.

Buffy sighed as she approached the table, acting as if it were a burden for her just to walk the 10 steps over there.

"Yes, Marty?"

 **A/N: Alright so this was a short chapter because I really wanted to update sooner because that is what has been highly requested, but I can't seem to find time to write really long chapters. I promise this will be continued because I have a really good idea for the continuation of this conversation and Buffy's plan. Thanks for reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will be a little short as well :) But I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Thanks for reading guys.**

Buffy fought to repress the sound of her heart rate echoing in her ears as she tried to maintain an annoyed expression.

Marty didn't falter at Buffy's stare. A corner of his mouth turned up in a sly half-smile as he pushed his seat back to approach her.

Buffy's eyes flickered behind Marty towards his group of friends who's attention had silently drifted towards them.

Good.

Her plan would only work if they were watching.

Buffy eyes snapped back to Marty who had finally decided to speak up.

"Well, I thought you'd be more excited to see me."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she heard some of Marty's friends snicker behind him.

Just as she thought; that prick definitely told his friends about what had transpired over the phone last night.

Good.

This meant he would look like an even bigger fool when she's done with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Marty..."

Buffy drawled as she tried to get her tone to the perfect mix of confused yet condescending.

Marty's half-smirk dropped for a split second before he let out an rueful laugh. He probably thought she was just messing with him as a joke.

"You can't be serious Buffy. Remember last night? Or do I need to...jog your memory a bit."

Buffy fought the impending blush that she knew would color her cheeks at the memory from last night. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that he could out her at any second.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with the plan if he voiced what had happened _out loud_. She would become frozen with embarrassment.

Buffy knew she would have to move fast.

Swallowing her bubbling nerves, she smoothed her facial expression to one of irritation and ignored the heat that was steadily crawling up the back of her neck.

Buffy took a step towards Marty, her eyes still narrowed.

"I _literally_ have no idea what you're referring to. I was doing homework last night, _creep_."

Out of her peripherals, she saw some of Marty's friends snort.

Buffy's nostrils flared.

She had to be more convincing or they would just think she was lying and being defensive.

"Homework _?_ Is _that_ what you're calling it now?"

Buffy did nothing but cross her arms over her chest and raise her eyebrow, like he was _really_ wasting her time.

Buffy saw Marty move towards her before he even said anything.

Now was her chance.

He reached out towards her wrist, to uncross her arms as some sort of misogynistic power-move no doubt.

Just as his hand skimmed the top of her forearm, Buffy recoiled harshly, as if she had been scalded by hot water.

"What the hell-don't touch me you perv! I don't know _what_ you're talking about, but it never happened! And if you keep making shit up, we're going to have a problem."Buffy somewhat shrieked, gathering the attention of more people sitting in the tables surrounding her.

Marty's eyes widened drastically as he realized that the cafeteria had suddenly gone silent.

 _Everyone_ was staring at them.

Or more, staring at Marty for that matter.

Marty took a few steps backwards, stuttering as his face flooded with color.

"I-I'm n-not, I did'nt-"

"Hey just leave her alone, Marty."

It was Jonah Beck, who had somehow appeared at Buffy's side.

Jonah looked angry for the first time in forever, which was extremely unexpected. His bushy brows were furrowed and his hands were balled up in tight fists as his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

Everyone stared at the scene in mild shock as they took in the school's golden boy mouthing off against the resident popular kid.

It was so unlike Jonah to get involved in anything relating to a dispute.

Buffy had to silently thank Jonah for wanting to help, but she had really meant to do this all herself and didn't need to make an even bigger scene. She wanted Marty humiliated, not to get into some pointless brawl with Jonah.

Buffy said nothing as she stormed off with Jonah at her side, she didn't even notice Cyrus joining up with them halfway until after she shoved open the exit door.

Buffy allowed herself one last glance behind her only to see that Marty had left, mortified no doubt.

Buffy allowed herself a small satisfactory smile.

She did it.

Her plan worked.

She had humiliated the player- and that was the _last_ time she would get manipulated by anyone, _especially_ Marty.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to credit lele (from the comments) with this idea for this chapter. Also as a warning this chapter is very rated M. Enjoy :)**

"Marty said that to you?"

Buffy sat with her long legs folded uncomfortably on one side of the cramped Andishack bed as she retold the events that had transpired during lunchtime.

Andi hadn't been at school that day because Bowie had insisted on his weird "father-daughter bonding time" before leaving to visit his parents. Andi had immediately called Buffy, demanding answers after hearing a highly dramatized version of the story from Cyrus.

Buffy had hastily promised Andi that she would tell her everything after school ended and headed straight to Andishack when the final school bell rang.

So now, Andi knew about Buffy's "evil" plan, and quite literally _everything_ that had transpired between her and Marty.

Buffy had seriously contemplated on whether to leave certain things out, but once she started telling Andi about Marty, everything just kind of slipped out.

It had just felt so _good_ to be able to confide in someone, especially her best friend.

But confiding in Andi came with consequences.

After Andi got over the initial betrayal of being kept in the dark about Marty, she had insisted that Buffy talk to Marty again, to sort things out between them.

It was as though Andi still had this warped perception of Marty, like he was the same Marty from middle school.

The Marty who was actually kind of sweet when he wasn't competing with Buffy.

But Buffy knew better.

Marty had smothered his nice side the minute he became one of the popular kids, and "sorting things out" would prove to be extremely difficult.

Even so, Buffy had finally agreed with Andi to talk to Marty and apologize for leading him on and humiliating him and all that.

And luckily, she would have to perfect opportunity to do so tomorrow.

The school was hosting a mandatory movie night where the whole high school would gather to watch a documentary on cyber bullying in the gym.

She would talk to Marty then.

 **XXX**

Buffy sighed to herself as she contemplated ways on how to phrase her apology.

Was part of her guilty that she had humiliated Marty?

Yes, but it was only a _very_ small part of her.

The more loud and boisterous part of her was extremely satisfied that she had finally gotten to Marty; they had been going at it in this twisted game for years and Buffy had _finally_ won.

But, Buffy would just have to put her vanity aside and apologize for being somewhat of a jerk.

 _Even though Marty's technically more of a jerk._

And because Buffy knew Marty so well, she knew exactly what she had to say to fulfill his egotistical wishes.

She would hit all the key phrases; "I didn't know how to react", "I lashed out impulsively", "I was just scared that you would tell your friends about what happened","I'm so sorry", blah blah blah.

She didn't want to outright state her attraction for him, so she would avoid that topic altogether and blame her actions on her insecurity towards other people knowing her business.

And most importantly, Andi would be happy with her for listening to her advice, and Cyrus would be happy just because Buffy was finally apologizing to someone not in their immediate friend group.

 _You can do this Buffy. It's just like ripping a bandage off._

Buffy repeated this in her head on the ride to school the next morning.

She could do this.

 **XXX**

Buffy sat sandwiched in between Cyrus and Andi under a blanket on the cold gym floor.

She hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all.

A good 20 minutes had passed since the movie started, but Buffy could not for the life of her tell you the name of the main character on screen.

Jonah Beck sat besides Cyrus, hogging the large bowl of popcorn that Buffy could've sworn was meant for all of them.

She tried not to pay attention to the way Cyrus and Jonah were sitting a little bit closer together than the rest.

Buffy was just glad that Andi hadn't noticed their proximity.

Buffy glanced at her phone instinctively, visibly on edge.

She had no idea where Marty was or if he had even showed up at this thing in the first place.

Buffy jolted a bit, almost making Jonah spill his popcorn bowl as she heard her phone vibrate.

Giving everyone a sheepish smile, Buffy swiftly removed herself from the tangle of blanket and limbs before hastily making her way to the locker rooms.

Marty hadn't texted her.

The alert on her phone had simply been a notification telling her that she needed to update the software.

But Buffy had decided that if she was ever going to talk to him, that this would be as good a moment as ever.

A few supervising teachers that were standing up against the walls gave Buffy some weird looks as she quite literally sprinted towards the locker rooms. She knew that none of those sparing looks meant anything because there _were_ bathrooms in the locker rooms after all.

Buffy swung open the door to the girl's locker room and plopped herself down on one of the wooden benches.

She hastily texted Marty telling him to meet her in the girls locker room to talk.

Buffy's nostrils flared once she saw that he had read her message but chose not to respond.

Buffy sat on the bench, hastily running her hands through her long curls to occupy herself and calm her nerves.

A few minutes later, she heard the door softly swing open.

Buffy immediately sprung to her feet, feeling a lot more anxious than she had just a few seconds ago.

Marty walked around the corner of the locker rooms to find Buffy nervously picking at the stickers on the back of her phone case.

Buffy took in Marty's long black shirt that hugged his biceps and his light blue ripped jeans.

His hair was an endearing sort of messy and Buffy resisted the overwhelming urge to run her fingers through his soft brown hair.

Marty didn't greet Buffy with his usual sly smirk.

This time he was tight-lipped with furrowed brows and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

He was still angry.

Buffy took a deep breath and hastily wiped her now sweaty palms on the back of her skinny jeans before taking a step toward Marty.

"I feel really bad about what happened."

Marty crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Buffy.

Buffy suddenly felt 10 inches smaller than Marty.

She bit her lower lip before stepping closer, having already rehearsed her lines.

Before she opened her mouth, Marty unexpectedly cut in.

"Is that it?"

Marty said that matter of factly; as if she had just offered the worse excuse of an apology ever and was just wasting his time.

She hadn't even finished was she was going to say yet, for Christ sake!

Buffy's eyes narrowed, anger bubbling in her stomach as she took another step closer.

"Listen Marty. I didn't have to apologize to you at all. But I felt guilty about embarrassing you in front of everyone, so I'm _trying_ to make it up to you. And you're making this _much_ harder than it needs to be."

The last part of Buffy's sentence came out in a low hiss.

Buffy had promised herself that she would not lose her temper and be civil with Marty while apologizing to him, but she had clearly forgotten just how easy it was for him to get under her skin.

Marty took another step closer, anger was still burning in his eyes.

 _That made two of them._

And normally, Buffy would have somewhat faltered at Marty's intense (and kind of frightening) stare, but she held her ground.

Because although she had only experienced this twice, Marty was kind of _scary_ when he was angry.

He looked like a rubber band about to snap at any second.

Marty still stared down at Buffy, and she had kind of hoped to see some sort of hint of his dimple appearing, as some sort of comforting familiarity, but was met instead a cold expression.

"So do it."

Buffy looked up at Marty in confusion, not understanding what he was getting at.

She wished he would uncross his arms.

She wished she could see his dimples.

Before she could ask him what he meant, he spoke again in that same low and deep voice of his.

"Show me that you're really sorry Buffy... _Make it up to me._ "

Buffy blinked in surprise after she finally connected the dots.

In hindsight, Buffy thinks that they were both expecting her to blow up at this-to tell him off and absolutely obliterate any semblance of an apology that could have transpired there.

That's what would have happened if Buffy was actually thinking straight.

But all she could think of was how sexy Marty's voice sounded when he was angry and how she could feel the heat radiating off of him from his close stance-how she could smell his Old Spice body spray wafting at her like a welcomed breeze on a hot day.

How she wanted him to use that anger that he held and _grab_ her and do all sorts of things to her that would put their 7 minutes in heaven session to shame.

So Buffy Driscoll listened to her body for once.

And her body said, _fuck it._

Buffy reached out and yanking Marty by the collar, smashed her lips against his in a searing kiss.

There was a battle for dominance which was quickly won by Buffy as she swept her warm tongue into Marty's mouth, licking and wrestling with his.

Buffy gave a small sigh when she felt Marty's hands squeeze down her sides to grip her ass.

She wrapped her hands around the sides of Marty's face, forcing his head to lower itself so she could have better access.

Marty quickly lifted Buffy up, her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso, and she reveled in the way their chests pressed together.

One hand stayed on Buffy's ass to support her while the other one crept up to massage Buffy's scalp through her thick curls.

The locker room suddenly felt like a blazing hot sauna.

Buffy harshly yanked at Marty's brown locks and smiled to herself as she heard him let out a deep groan against her lips.

Buffy's breaths came out in short spurts as Marty detached from her mouth and began licking and sucking on the column of her neck.

She knew she would have multiple marks later, but that was a problem for another time.

Marty was bruising and harsh as he pushed Buffy's pelvis to make contact with his hard-on through his clothes.

Suddenly, Marty yanked Buffy off of him.

His hands stayed on her shoulders and he gently pushed her down to her knees.

Buffy watched with wide eyes as he slid down his jeans and freed his throbbing member from the confines of his boxers.

He wanted her, Buffy Driscoll to give _him_ a blowjob?

Oh _hell_ to the no.

No amount of apologizing was worth that.

Buffy felt that familiar anger bubbling inside of her again and was about to tell him off for being a greedy bastard when he spoke in that goddamn sexy voice of his.

"You said you wanted to make it up to me. Make it up to me, _Buffy_."

 **XXX**

Buffy returned to her position between Cyrus and Andi and she thanked her lucky stars that none of them seemed to notice that Buffy had been gone for over 30 minutes.

Cyrus had tears streaming down his face as he explained to her that the main girl's best friend had just tried to kill herself because of cyber bullying.

Buffy nodded in feigned understanding and looked around and tried not to laugh as she realized that almost everyone in the gym was either asleep or half-asleep.

It seemed as though Cyrus was the only one who cared about the movie and Jonah was stuck tiredly patting his back as comfort.

Buffy had opted not to say anything about suddenly reappearing and instead grabbed a handful of Jonah's popcorn and shoved it into her mouth to avoid talking.

Only a few seconds had passed until Buffy was shaken out of her previous state of almost-calm.

"What's that smell?"

It came from Andi who suddenly had her scrunched nose turned up to the air.

Buffy looked around confused. She didn't smell anything.

Buffy shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth as Andi turned towards Buffy and began sniffing her arm like some sort of bloodhound.

"Why do you smell like Old Spice?"

Buffy almost choked on the popcorn kernels still in her mouth.

"Wha-"

Cyrus pitched in, wiping the tears from his face, his emotions doing a complete 360 from just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah I noticed that too, I wasn't going to say anything, but its a bit...unlike you."

Buffy opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish out of water.

She looked around frantically trying to find an excuse.

Normally she would be good at this stuff, but she was so caught off guard she couldn't even think straight. That, and her head was still spinning from her run in with Marty.

She knew she smelled like him. She had quite literally been all over him just a few minutes earlier.

She had been so wrapped up in Marty that she _actually_ gave him a blowjob.

That was all she could think about as she searched for a plausible explanation.

 _Snap out of it Buffy! Stop thinking about it._

 _Stop thinking about him!_

Distractedly looking around the room, Buffy locked eyes with the very person who she had been _trying_ to prevent from clouding up her thoughts.

Marty offered his familiar dimpled smirk, but his eyes were ladened with something else.

They were darker than normal and they languidly drifted to her mouth and back to her eyes in a teasing manner.

He sat in a pool of his friends casually leaning back against his palms as he stared at her from across the room.

Even in his sea of friends, Buffy could only see him. It was as if everyone had been blocked out of her sight.

Buffy watched frozen and slightly mortified as he deliberately lifted his thumb to wipe the side of his mouth, no doubt alluding to all the wet kisses that they were sharing earlier.

A deep blush erupted on Buffy's cheeks as she hastily looked away from Marty and seemed to just remember that Andi and Cyrus were still expectantly awaiting her answer.

Sloppily pretending she was just distracted by the movie, Buffy finally shifted under the blankets and answered.

"Yeah well, I just decided to try something new for once."

Buffy inwardly cringed at how non-convincing she sounded (because why would she randomly switch to male deodorant?) but let out a breath once Cyrus deemed her excuse passable and turned his attention back to the movie.

Buffy ignored the way Andi said nothing.

She could just _feel_ Andi's eyes burning into the side of her head but Buffy refused to acknowledge it.

She knew for a fact that Andi had seen her looking at Marty and was now giving her a highly suspicious and unconvinced look.

Buffy did nothing but smooth her wild hair down (mostly in order to cover the fresh hickeys on her neck) and grabbed another handful of popcorn.

She was thankful that Andi had enough decency not to say anything in front of Jonah and Cyrus.

Buffy's pounding heartbeat finally slowed when she felt Andi finally turn her attention back to the screen after what seemed like eternity.

So what if Andi knew she was full of shit?

That conversation would be for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update guys. Did anyone see the new Andi Mack episode? There was so much Muffy content! But I'm pretty sure they wrote Marty out of the show because the actor is in a different TV show so now I'm sad :(. But I'll continue writing for you guys. This chapter is rated M for language.**

"I'm telling you Andi, _nothing_ happened."

Buffy dipped her baby-tater into her vanilla milkshake as Andi stared at her incredulously with a hint of disgust towards her peculiar eating habit.

Andi and Buffy had decided to go their favorite hangout spot at The Spoon for lunch the Sunday after movie night.

And unfortunately for Buffy, Andi had _not_ forgotten what had...allegedly transpired during the cyber-bully film.

"Oh _come on_ Buffy! I saw you two looking at each other when you came back from your "bathroom break"."

Buffy scoffed at Andi's over exaggerated air-quote gesture.

Andi responded by pointedly crossing her arms and leaning back against the booth with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, he always looks at me remember? Because he's a literal _creep_."

Buffy proceeded to pop the milkshake-soaked baby-tater into her mouth and smirked as Andi visibly cringed.

"Are you sure he wasn't looking at you because he could see all the hickeys on your neck?"

Buffy immediately stopped chewing. A deep blush colored her cheeks before she could help herself.

Buffy didn't know why she had expected Andi to not be able to put two and two together, but she had hoped that it would've taken her longer than this!

Andi smiled gleefully at Buffy's telling response.

"Aha! I was right! You _were_ with Marty! I knew I would get it out of you somehow."

"Alright you caught me, are you happy?" Buffy begrudgingly grumbled.

Andi took a sip of her milkshake with a cocky expression that didn't sit well with Buffy.

Buffy knew that Andi would be all onboard for a Buffy and Marty relationship, just like she had been in middle school, but it _wasn't_ like that.

This time, it was different.

Marty didn't _actually_ like her.

Not like how he had in middle school.

"Just so you know, I'm not dating him. I will _never_ date Marty. It's more like a friends with benefits type situation...Although we're not even really friends now that I think about it."

They had decided through text that weekend that they would continue hooking up, with none of that dating nonsense, and that was that.

The conversation had been pretty short and clipped, mostly due to Buffy's bluntness, who was only interested in knowing the facts.

Andi sighed, as if she had expected Buffy to say this, which she probably _had_.

"Really, Buffy? Not even this time? I know you're too scared to admit it, but I _know_ you. And I know you like Marty. And he most definitely likes you."

Buffy picked at her Styrofoam milkshake cup as she tried not to think of how much Andi was right.

"But you know how I am with feelings, Andi. I just _can't_ do them. Especially not with Marty."

Another despondent sigh.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Buffy."

"You think I would be getting hurt? I would only get hurt if we actually started dating. By not adding feelings to the equation, I'm even less likely to be hurt."

Buffy realized how twisted her logic was, but she and Andi both knew that there was no changing her mind.

Especially with something as convoluted as a relationship with "Marty from the party" of all people.

Maybe what Andi had said about Marty liking her was right.

But Buffy knew that Marty didn't like her like he had in middle school.

He wasn't crushing on her because of her personality, it was because he _wanted_ her.

And after the movie night at school, Buffy had decided that she was fine with that.

As long as nobody else knew about their little _arrangement_ , of course.

 **XXXXX**

So now, as if starting a "relationship" with her sworn enemy wasn't enough, Buffy had been paired up with her _actual_ sworn enemy for a science class that Monday morning.

Buffy's pretty sure the only other thing her and Marty have in common besides competitiveness, is that they both _despise_ TJ with a burning passion.

Yes their strong dislike for TJ started in middle school, and you would have expected for it to have dwindled by now, but it turns out that TJ has neither gotten nicer, nor matured at all since the 7th grade.

So now, Buffy was stuck doing a _group_ lab report by herself during class while TJ made obscene comments about what she was doing wrong every so often.

Thinking better against smacking TJ into next week, something else in Buffy had snapped instead.

She would kill TJ...with kindness.

Buffy immediately turned to TJ from their standing position behind the lab desks.

Buffy applied her best candy-sweet smile that she usually only preserves for people who annoy her; like Marty and her boisterous relatives.

"Listen TJ," Buffy said in a sugary sweet tone through somewhat gritted teeth.

"If you could just, maybe _not_ talk for the next 30 minutes while I get this report done, there might be something in it for you."

Buffy was thinking her best option was to give TJ food for staying quiet if it meant that she could finish the damned lab report.

Buffy looked at TJ expectedly as he had surprisingly gone quiet.

Buffy was about to turn back to the lab when she heard his voice speak in an unusual soft tone.

"What's in it for me?"

"Wha-"

Buffy was about to ask TJ what kind of food he liked but suddenly stopped her speech as she noticed TJ's snake-like eyes scale up and down her body.

Buffy's eyebrows crinkled and she resisted the urge to scrunch her nose up in utter disgust.

Great, another person who only wanted to get in her pants.

But instead of yelling at him, which she _really_ wanted to do, she plastered on that same fake-sweet smile that she was so good at.

She took a step closer to TJ and placed her hand on his arm in a slow and deliberate manner.

If she wanted him not distract her, she would have to somewhat accommodate his ludicrous fantasy.

"I'll tell you what TJ. You stay quiet, and I think I can arrange something that we'll _both_ like."

Buffy almost gagged at her own line. As if she would ever do anything for that _dolt_.

TJ only nodded slightly mesmerized as Buffy swiftly turned back to her lab report on the desk.

Its crazy how your own nemesis can be nice to you in seconds just because they'll go after anything with a vagina.

Buffy glanced up at the clock; class was almost over.

She could've sworn she saw a mop of messy brown hair hastily turn from her direction out of the corner of her eye.

Buffy simply shrugged to herself and went back to finishing her report on endangered Kakapos in her newfound silence.

 **XXXXX**

Buffy reached for her report in her neatly organized school locker.

She had a free period after lunch and was planning on revising her paper in case there were any last minute edits that needed to be done.

She was the only person in the almost eerily quiet hallway because either everyone else had class or those who did have free periods were hanging out in the quad outside the cafeteria.

Just has she had folded her paper into her backpack, a hand appeared from nowhere and slammed her locker door shut with a resounding bang.

Buffy fought the yelp that threatened to spill from her lips as she dropped her school bag in front of her.

Marty stood hovering over her with one hand next to the side of her head on the locker he had slammed behind her.

He was essentially caging her in and was apparently angry.

But, Buffy _certainly_ did not have time for this bullshit, she had a paper to edit.

"Really, Marty?" Buffy looked at Marty in disbelief and mild exasperation.

Why did he have to be so dramatic _all_ the time.

"Oh, so you can be mad at me, but I can't be mad at you? Is that how it is?"

"...What?"

That seemed to be the wrong answer because Marty cheeks flushed and his eyes became impossibly dark.

He was even more angry than he had been after she had humiliated him in the cafeteria.

So uh, Buffy was kind of at a loss.

"I saw you and TJ, Buffy. In Biology class."

"You're in my Biology class now? Since when?"

"I switched sections, that's not the point. I want know why I saw you and that dipshit all over each other."

Marty spoke deliberate and slowly, like he hadn't even reached his full capacity of anger yet.

Buffy rolled her eyes at his melodramatic performance.

She used to get kind of scared when Marty was angry, but now she was only _slightly_ scared.

But her fear did not outweigh her annoyance. Not by a long shot.

"We were not "all over each other, Marty". You seriously need to chill."

Marty let out a sort of clipped laugh and Buffy ignored the surge of warmth that flooded through her once she saw his adorable dimples appear.

" _I_ need to chill? I _heard_ you Buffy. You were fucking flirting with that asshole."

Marty slammed his hand on the locker beside Buffy again for emphasis, but she didn't flinch.

Well, maybe she did a _little,_ not that she would ever admit that.

Buffy realized that she now had two options.

She could either tell Marty the truth, that she was only flirting with TJ to get him to shut up and leave her alone, or she could... _not_.

It was like Buffy's brain didn't function properly when Marty was in close vicinity to her.

When she was with him, all she wanted to do was push his buttons.

She got some weird satisfaction from making him all angry and competitive.

It brought him onto her level. And not that she would admit this to anyone, but he was the only person in the school who was _actually_ on her level. He was the only person who understood her competitive streak.

His hair was still mussed in an extremely _hot_ way, and his white long sleeved shirt hugged his toned body.

Buffy took a slight step closer and made sure to look Marty in his eyes.

"Yeah? So what?" That short sentence seemed to slap Marty right in the face.

Buffy abruptly felt her back hit the lockers as Marty's hands suddenly grabbed her wrists and pushed them harshly against the cold metal behind her.

Buffy didn't register the pain from being more or less body slammed into the lockers, she was too busy resisting the urge to change her satisfied smirk to a full on diabolical grin.

""So what", Buffy? You can't flirt with him. You're fucking _mine_."

And any other time, if a guy had called her "his" like some sort of object, she would have not hesitated to knee in him right his misogynistic balls.

But the way Marty said it was so sexy and possessive, she could not for the life of her bring herself to think about his toxic masculinity.

Instead, she leaned up to him on her toes with now darkened irises.

Instead of kissing him, she pulled his lower lip gently between her teeth and slowly dragged his head a little closer to her before releasing him with an alluring smile.

They looked at each other, Marty's anger had somewhat dissipated, but that possessive fire in his eyes seemed to only flare more.

If it were up to Buffy, they would have both ravaged each other by now, but as things turn out, Buffy can't have nice things.

The school bell immediately rang before either could act on anything, signifying the end of their free periods.

As people started flooding the halls, Marty abruptly let go of Buffy's hands and took a few steps backwards as to not draw any suspicion.

Buffy's heart was pounding and she felt that familiar warmth that had been beginning to build in her groin area.

Buffy held her breath as Marty stared long and hard at her, like he didn't recognize her at all.

She didn't blame him, that whole lip bite initiative thing was... unlike her to say the least.

Marty spoke in a low voice underneath the consistent chatter throughout the halls but loud enough for Buffy to hear.

"My house. This weekend. 8:00."

Buffy sharply inhaled as his still dark gaze drifted to her lips and his tongue poked out to coyly lick his bottom lip. It was almost as if he was smoothing over the faint bite marks she had left just seconds ago.

Buffy watched transfixed as he turned and disappeared through the sea of people, leaving Buffy alone with only her thoughts.

Which was _never_ a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't finished this story, but at the time, I really had nothing more to write about. However, so much has happened in the show plot-wise and character-wise since the last time I wrote for this fic. That being said, I now have more incentive to continue this and I will try to complete it to the best of my abilities. Thanks for being so patient and hanging in there. And please keep leaving reviews!**

 **Also WARNING: This chapter is VERY VEERRYY rated M in terms of sexual content so if you're not comfortable with that please don't read.**

When Andi dropped Buffy off at Marty's house at 8 o'clock on the dot, via Bex's old pickup truck, Buffy was...nervous to say the least.

Just hours earlier, Buffy and Andi had grappled tremendously over Buffy's outfit and hair style for the better part of two hours.

After much arguing and persuading (mostly on Andi's part) they had finally decided on a high waisted jean skirt coupled with a strapless white fringe tube top and her all white Air Force Ones.

She had put her unruly hair up in a high ponytail and allowed for a few stray curls to "frame her face" as Andi put it.

This was probably the most skin Buffy had ever shown _ever_ and she honestly felt like either her skirt or top would completely slide off her body at any sudden movement.

Before knocking on Marty's door, she gave a short wave to Andi who she could see give her an encouraging thumbs up from her position in the driver's seat. But Andi's reassurance only gave her a slight twinge of confidence against the bubbling of nerves she felt prickling along her skin.

She had only knocked once before the door was abruptly swung open. Marty stood wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black Adidas sweatpants and slides, with a backwards baseball cap tilted high on his mussed brown hair.

And although he clearly did not put nearly as much thought as Buffy had into his outfit, Buffy felt her mouth go completely dry at the sight of him.

"H—Hi, Marty."

Damn her nerves.

How did he already have her acting like a stuttering buffoon at the mere sight of him?

Marty's signature smirk grew wider at Buffy's obvious discomfort and embarrassment.

"Well if it isn't the slayer. And can I just say that you loo-"

Buffy cut off whatever lewd remark she knew was on the tip of Marty's tongue.

"Save it Marty. I can only handle you in small doses."

Marty only let out a hearty chuckle at her quip and tilted his body to the side to let her into his (massive) home.

It felt almost eerily silent in the spacious mansion.

Buffy had really only been used to seeing his house in the context of a party, with many bodies filling the now steep and barren looking halls.

Everything was marble and white and pristine, and Buffy almost felt more nervous about potentially dirtying anything in the prestigious house rather than what she had come here to do in the first place.

"Do you want anything to drink? I can get you a water."

Buffy could hear the smirk in his tone, almost as if he knew that Buffy's mouth had gone incredibly dry since stepping inside his home.

Buffy merely nodded her head as she continued to survey his house in slight awe.

After Buffy had all but guzzled down an entire glass of water—embarrassingly-fast, mind you—they began heading towards the stairwell.

Buffy had expected an grave awkwardness to flood between them before they 'got down to business' as Andi had put it, but to Buffy's elation, they had immediately started chattering back and forth comfortably as they made their way to Marty's bedroom.

Buffy has never been to Marty's room, but she's heard...stories.

Mainly gossip via Cyrus and Andi about how Marty's room was essentially a "sex nest" where he lured girls up stairs during parties and had his way with them, only for them to be kicked out, 'never to be seen again' as Cyrus had ominously put it.

It suddenly dawned on Buffy that that would be her present in the next few minutes.

A deep churning of nervousness and a little bit of nausea suddenly swirled in her stomach.

Buffy didn't think she was anywhere near ready for sex yet.

She had just had her first orgasm the other week!

But there wasn't anything to be nervous about was there?

Marty and her were at least kind of, _almost_ friends.

He wouldn't make her have sex with him, would he?

But what if that was what he expected from her when he had more or less demanded for her to meet him at his house at 8 o'clock the other day at school?

She briefly wondered where Marty's parents were, but then remembered that they were hardly ever home during the weekends.

How else would he be able to throw his signature parties?

Ultimately, if worse came to worse, Buffy would waste no time in kicking him in the nuts and sprinting out of the room at the first sign of any potential intercourse-related actions.

Her mom was in the military after all, and therefore it was a given that Buffy knew how to fight back.

Plus, she was still pretty sure that she was faster than him, even though they had never technically raced each other.

But she was the fastest girl on the track team and that _had_ to count for something.

Once they finally reached the top of the spiral staircase, Marty promptly slid open his bedroom door.

Buffy was startled to say the least, mainly because his room was so unexpectedly... _mundane_.

There were maybe two or three posters strewn up of some rappers along the white walls, along with a simple wooden desk attached to one side of the wall, a large king sized bed with plain navy blue bedding in the middle of the room, and a blue bean bag chair on the other side of it.

It looked like any other teenage boy's bedroom.

Buffy didn't know why she had expected a much more lavish version than what was in front of her, but she couldn't help but feel relieved nonetheless.

His normacly took him down a few pegs from his 'holier than thou' pedestal, and Buffy liked it.

If anyone needed to be humbled once in a while, it was _this_ boy.

Buffy gingerly took a few steps into his room before carefully sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Buffy only then realized sheepishly that she still had her sneakers on and tried to graciously kick them off of her feet.

Marty still had that knowing smirk playing on his lips, which Buffy wanted nothing more than to wipe off, but was ultimately too nervous to do much of anything besides awkwardly play with the silver ring on her pinky finger.

Marty had just sat down besides her, and she watched unblinkingly in slight apprehension as his irises grew darker before her. The half smile dropped from his lips once his gaze languidly flickered to her bare legs.

"I'm not having sex with you!"

Buffy blurted the words out before she even knew her mouth was moving.

Cursing inwardly at her rashness and feeling her cheeks burn, she watched as Marty chuckled lightly, that familiar dimpled smirk reappearing on his face.

"Relax Buffy. I didn't invite you over here just for sex. Besides, I told you that you'd be begging for it when it happened, didn't I?"

Buffy's expression immediately soured at his slightly condescending words.

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

Marty's face broke into a full on smile, showcasing his perfectly straight teeth.

"Guilty."

Before Buffy could even roll her eyes at Marty's predictable antics, warm lips crashed against hers.

Buffy sighed into Marty's mouth. Though she would never admit it, this was a feeling she would always crave.

Buffy wasted no time in knocking Marty's backwards cap right off of his head and tangling her fingers into his messy head of hair.

Marty let out a low guttural moan into Buffy's mouth and immediately pushed his wet tongue past the crevice of her lips.

After sliding his tongue forcefully against hers for a few moments, Marty's hot mouth traveled along her supple cheek to suction onto her neck, his warms hands reaching around to grab at Buffy's ass.

Buffy felt that low aching burn start up low in between her thighs, and would've been embarrassed of how quickly he was getting to her, except he spoke again in that sinfully sexy tone of his, and Buffy could do nothing but let out a short whimper.

"You know, I should punish you for the way you acted with TJ the other day."

Marty licked slowly against the outer shell of her ear as he said those words and Buffy whimpered once more, her hands tightening their grip against his hair.

She felt Marty trail a finger down her scantily clad thigh and slide upwards until he was palming her mound.

Buffy's heart just about pounded out of her chest.

Feeling herself already growing wet at Marty's touch, she reached down between their bodies and held Marty's hand firmly against her clit as she rotated her pelvis against him to create more friction.

Marty let out a sharp hiss at Buffy's surprising forwardness, and quickly tugged her underwear off before slipping a single finger into her.

Buffy let out a low moan as Marty continued to deleve his finger deeper into her, pumping in and out and using his thumb to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Marty's lips were now back on Buffy's neck, furiously sucking and licking against her skin and she could feel his erection taut against his sweatpants slowly grinding onto the side of her bare leg.

Before she could muster up the courage to touch his dick again, she was suddenly being pushed backwards gently by the shoulders.

Her back hit the soft bed and Buffy was going to protest that they were moving too fast when she saw Marty get up from the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Buffy sat up on her elbows and watched as Marty kneeled on the carpeted floor at the edge of the bed.

"Relax, Driscoll, just trust me."

And before Buffy could even respond, she was being pulled forwards by both ankles so that her legs dangled off the edge of the bed and a pair of warm lips were suddenly attached to her clit.

She felt as though she was about to explode.

It was like a myriad of senses were assaulting her.

She had never done something like this in her entire life, and her mind was soon becoming hazy and drunk in pleasure.

Marty ate her out like she was his last meal on earth.

His mouth was hot against her, sucking and prodding at her hole with his tongue. Buffy's hands desperately gripped against Marty's bed sheets, her knuckles turning a sandy white.

And Buffy really should have been embarrassed of all the tortured whimpers he was electing from her, but she couldn't really bring herself to care.

But then, it was if all the momentum that was building low and hot in her core was suddenly and viciously halted.

Buffy immediately shifted onto her forearms at the absence of Marty's ministrations.

She watched as his dark eyes roamed over her heaving body with his warm breath still fanning over her cunt.

"Tell me you're mine, Buffy."

His dark eyes burned into hers and there was a sort of fire in them that she had only seen briefly once before, back when he had possessively shoved her into the lockers.

"Tell me only I can do this to you. Not TJ, not anyone else, _me_."

And Buffy wanted nothing more than to goad him in that moment.

She wanted to have the upper hand and push him just a little bit more, but all of a sudden he had begun to painstakingly slowly rub his glistening finger against her clit, causing her pelvis to buck and her cunt to twitch and clench almost painfully.

This was nothing short of torture.

She supposed she deserved this for the literal show she had put on with their mutual arch nemesis, afterall.

So she swallowed her pride and when she spoke again, she was only faintly surprised by how husky and cracked her voice sounded.

"I'm yours Marty, I only want you, only you ca—Oh _god_ —"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Marty had latched back onto her, his lips now sucking furiously at her clit, and his fingers had joined his ministrations, plunging them into her with a rigor she hadn't even known he was capable of. Marty moaned loudly against her, his low voice causing vibrations against her clit.

Her orgasm came only a few seconds afterwards, a cry was ripped from Buffy's lips and her body convulsed and twisted almost violently as Marty continued to lap and lick against her folds.

By the time Marty finally released her, Buffy's thighs felt like jello and she had to consciously stop her legs from trembling as she sat up and attempted to pull her crumpled skirt down.

She felt warm hands halt her actions once more, preventing her from pulling her skirt over her naked folds, and looked up at Marty's now standing form in confusion.

"Wait. Just stay, just like that."

Without further notice, she watched in slight shock as Marty dipped his hand into the waistband of his sweats and released his hard penis from their confines.

Buffy felt her cheeks burn up to an absolutely torrid degree and watched in slight horror as Marty's mouth hung open slightly in pleasure and he rubbed up and down his length with one hand, with his eyes steadied intently on Buffy's bare clit that was now on full display.

She had subconsciously opened her legs a bit wider than she had intended to as she sat on the bed, which seemed to be just what Marty had wanted.

And any other time, she would have been absolutely mortified to have someone stare this unabashedly at the most intimate part of her body, but she couldn't help but feel a slight excited shiver go down her spine at the dark look Marty was drilling into her and only her.

And so she sat still and watched him fuck his dick into his large hand with her breath frozen in her throat.

"Fuck, Buffy."

And maybe it was the fact that he said her name like that, or that he had just given her the best orgasm of her life, or that there was just something so inherently _sexy_ about Marty getting off to her, but Buffy was suddenly feeling slightly generous.

Standing on slightly wobbly feet, Buffy reached towards Marty and wrapped her hand around his curiously.

He immediately paused his motion and she wanted to laugh at the way his brown eyes had widened almost dramatically, but she instead reveled in the way a bright flush had suddenly appeared on each of his cheeks.

Marty dropped his hands away from his length and closed his eyes in bliss as Buffy finished what he had started.

Soon enough, his hips were stuttering and he was groaning her name and cursing nonsensically with his face buried deep into the crook of her neck, while Buffy's tongue slid and bit along his ear.

Afterwards, Marty cleaned up the the evidence of their actions off of him and Buffy slipped her underwear back onto her now slightly sore body.

They stood facing each other and she had fully expected to be promptly kicked out of the casa de Marty.

That was what he usually did with girls, why should she be any different?

But he instead surprised her by asking her if she wanted to watch a Netflix movie on his laptop with him.

And Buffy only attributed her acceptance to not wanting to bother Andi to pick her up, and to the fact that the movie _did_ happen to be one that she had wanted to see for a while.

They spent the rest of the night heating up popcorn and mostly talking _over_ said movie.

At one point, Marty had tried to impress her by throwing popcorn and catching the kernels in his mouth, only to end up all but choking on one in the process.

The whole ordeal had Buffy laughing so hard that tears had actually sprung from her eyes and her whole body had doubled over.

So naturally, in retaliation, Marty had thrown a piece of popcorn at her, which had resulted in a full on popcorn war.

The more she hung out with Marty, especially without his dumb friends, the more she was reminded of that happy go-lucky kid from middle school whose main attributes were that he was competitive and wanted nothing more than to make Buffy Driscoll laugh.

When Andi did finally arrive to pick her up, Marty had insisted on walking her the ten feet to his front door like the "gentleman he is".

Buffy had expected to wave briefly at Marty and go on her merry way, when he stopped in front of her, a suddenly shy disposition had washed over his previously upbeat form.

"So uh, Parker's having a bonfire party tomorrow night."

Buffy tilted her head, slightly confused at Marty's unexpected change in semblance and topic.

"Parker? Isn't he the one who got suspended for bringing a gun to school?"

"It was an accident! He brought the wrong bag!"

Buffy merely raised an eyebrow at Marty's clear vindication.

"But that's not the point. I was just wondering if you wanted to go...with me."

And all of a sudden, the light bubliness that Buffy had been feeling earlier had sank to the pits of her stomach.

This was not supposed to happen.

Her and Marty could not happen.

She knew that she was being over dramatic, but she had already overstepped their deal by agreeing to stay and watch a movie with him.

They were friends with benefits, nothing more.

And they weren't even really friends for that matter.

One movie night without tearing each other's eyeballs out did not guarantee friendship, and especially not going to a party... _together_.

She couldn't afford to start anything with anyone.

And she didn't want to.

Not when she knew she'd just get hurt.

And she wouldn't hear the end of it; _everyone_ would be talking about perfect athlete Buffy Driscoll and the resident playboy in a 'relationship'.

Marty was through and through a player, and she refused to be strung along with the hopes of them being something more, just to get kicked to the curb when he found someone more interesting.

Buffy Driscoll was a guarded person, and she would keep it that way.

"Um, I think I'll pass, but I'll see you there?"

Buffy had attempted to keep the rejection as light and joking as she could, but couldn't help but notice the way Marty's shoulders had dropped slightly at her words that had fallen painfully flat.

But almost as soon as it happened, his seemingly palpable disappointment disappeared, and those familiar dimples reappeared over his smooth face yet again.

Buffy tried not to notice that they seemed a bit more forced this time, as premature guilt had already started seeping through her.

"Right. I'll see you there."

Buffy gave a small nod towards Marty before quickly scurrying to Andi's car.

Andi barely even gave her a chance to release the breath she hadn't known she had been holding before she was bombarded with questions.

Buffy merely chuckled at Andi's eagerness and had decided to settle on a mere, "it was fun", before telling Andi that she was tired and would tell her all the details later.

Unbeknownst to Andi, Buffy hadn't been talking about any of the sexual experiences she had undergone, as her mind had instead drifted to what had happened afterwards, and on the light fuzzy feeling that she felt as soon as they popped the movie in and just started talking.

She had felt as if she were just hanging out with an old best friend. Which, when taking to account their relationship in middle school, she kind of was.

And Buffy would never admit this to anyone, but just being with Marty was the most fun she had allowed herself to have in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yeah, so this is going to end as a two-part finale. I honestly am surprised that I even continued with this story, but I think I wrapped up these (very long) chapters in a way that is satisfying for everyone. And special thanks to those who have been really patient with me not updating in a while.**

 **Ps. On a side note, I just wanted to further clarify that this is a fictional work and that the characters are aged up purposefully because I wouldn't write the things I write in this fic thinking about children, but rather mature teenagers (as I am one myself). And anyone who can't make that distinction shouldn't be reading this kind of fanfiction.**

 **PPs. This chapter is rated M for sexual content**

* * *

"And then he _what_?"

"He—he just kinda stared at me while he jerked off"

"That is...wow."

Cyrus and Andi stared at Buffy slack jawed in their favorite booth of the Spoon.

Andi had all but demanded that Buffy tell them all the gritty details as to what had transpired between her and "Mr. The Party" the night before.

Buffy had considered telling a much more watered down version of the events, but took one look at Andi's expectant expression and knew that Andi would be able to tell if she were lying right away.

So she bit ferociously into her hamburger and pretended not to notice the way Cryus all but choked on his Vanilla milkshake at her story.

"And then afterwards, he asked me to go to Parker's party with him."

"He _what_!?"

Buffy inwardly cringed at Cyrus's overly dramatic reaction.

Maybe telling the two of them at the same time wasn't so smart.

Or maybe just telling _Cyrus_ wasn't so smart.

Buffy finished chewing and swallowed through the lump in her throat that seemed to be the size of a golf ball.

"Yeah, but I said no. I wanted to go with you guys anyways."

Andi cut Cyrus off before the inevitable 'You _what_?' fell from his lips.

"Look, Buffy. I know that you don't want to get hurt, but maybe you should just give him a chance. It looks like this time he's _actually_ putting in the effort to be with you."

Buffy was adamantly shaking her head before Andi even finished her sentence.

"Andi, we've already had this conversation. I don't want to be with Marty like that and that's for the best. I like what we have going now. Besides, this way I won't be stuck with his dumb friends all night and can hang with you guys during Parker's bonfire—"

This time it was Cyrus cutting off Andi's retort, his bushy eyebrows had furrowed in slight confusion.

"Wait...did you say _Parker's_ bonfire, as in, Parker Reed? Gun-guy Reed?"

Buffy nodded mutely watching as Cyrus's eyes got even wider.

"Yeah...I don't know if going to this thing is such a good idea, Buffy."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Though Cyrus did have a point, she couldn't help but feel her stubborn edge come back.

"We're _all_ going Cyrus. Lighten up. Everyone's going to be there. You'll be fine."

And no, Buffy had absolutely no idea whether "everyone" was going to be there. But for some reason, she wanted to go despite everything telling her not to.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that a certain boy would be there.

Buffy snorted to herself at the thought.

Yeah right.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Well, at least Buffy was correct about one thing; everyone _was_ here.

When the three of them, plus Jonah Beck, arrived at the front porch, Reed's entire lawn had been littered with cars.

The large house (though not as big as Marty's) seemed to be bursting at the seams with bodies.

The bonfire in of itself was pretty impressive.

Buffy had never even been to a "bonfire party" per say (this was literally the third party she had gone to _ever_ ), and had genuinely been expecting a small campfire in which everyone would be roasting marshmallows over it like in middle school.

There was none of that at this party.

What she saw before her actually kind of made her _miss_ middle school.

Almost everyone in Reed's backyard had a solo cup in hand and were talking in various groups/ and or lying on the grass around the fire.

Most everyone was either already wasted or close to getting there.

Buffy had no doubt that Reed's parents weren't home.

There was a rowdy game of beer pong going on to the left of her, and an entire table filled with hard alcohol to the right of her.

And there were couples _everywhere_.

The first two people the Good Hair Crew saw were Reed and Kira quite literally sucking the life out of each other while lounging right in front of the bonfire.

She could see out of the corner of her eye, Walker leading Kaitlin by the hand into the thicket of woods behind the bonfire to do God knows what.

And as if Buffy wasn't already uneasy enough, she spotted him.

The legendary Marty from the Party himself.

He too lounged on a blanket with some of his jock friends in the far corner, they were taking turns throwing various items into the bonfire.

Buffy wanted to roll her eyes at their antics, but suddenly felt someone tugging on her arm towards the drink table.

It was Andi.

Buffy barely registered being handed some sort of mixed drink, and merely blanched when the bitter substance hit her tongue.

 _God, how do people like this?_

Before she could express her dislike for the drink, her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she watched both Andi and Jonah down their drinks in mere gulps.

Well, this was new.

She had not expected Jonah Beck of all people to even drink alcohol, let alone be able to down it like he did.

And if she remembered clearly, the last time she had gone to a party with Andi, the girl had barely touched her drink either.

Cyrus was expectedly thumbing the lines of his red solo cup, having yet to take a drink from it, probably feeling just as uneasy as Buffy was.

"Not drinking either, huh?"

It was Buffy who walked closer to Cyrus, successfully drowning out the conversation that had just started between Jonah and Andi.

Buffy saw out of the corner of her eye Amber approaching the two, and had decided to make a beeline away from them.

The three of them had a messy past—Andi, Jonah, and Amber that is—and although Buffy didn't despise Amber as much as she had in middle school, she still wasn't keen on having to make small talk and pretend to like her.

Cyrus only shrugged at Buffy's comment.

He seemed unnaturally quiet and morose and Buffy wasn't sure what to think about that.

He had been fine two seconds earlier, what changed?

"Hey, why don't we go talk to some people. Maybe get a game of cards going?"

It was something that at least didn't involve alcohol and would undoubtedly take Cyrus' mind off of whatever was making him uneasy.

They settled down with a group of people near the front of the bonfire. There were girls Buffy recognized from the basketball team, and others who Cyrus recognized from his chemistry class.

In no time, Cyrus was dealing cards and relaying the rules, and it was almost easy enough to forget that everyone around them were intoxicated. Even Buffy had to admit that they _were_ more entertaining this way.

As the game went on, Cyrus's mood considerably lifted, but Buffy couldn't help but notice that Cyrus would occasionally glance towards where Andi, Jonah and Amber stood still huddled around the drink table.

After nearly what felt like only five minutes of playing cards (but was more likely an hour), Buffy watched with an arched brow as she saw Amber drag Andi into the house, leaving Jonah looking slightly crestfallen and confused.

Almost as if on cue, Cyrus had gotten up with a determined look on his face and made his way to Jonah, without so much as a glance in Buffy's direction.

Suddenly playing cards wasn't so fun anymore.

Buffy soon got tired of her teammates' overly excitable rowdiness during the game, and decided to look around instead.

Maybe she'd try to find some marshmallows to roast over the fire since no one else was doing it.

As she made her way into Reed's kitchen, she nearly stopped up front.

She hadn't even thought about him since coming to the party, but there he was.

It was Marty.

Except there was one little thing.

He was with _Amber_.

And when she said with Amber, she meant he was _with_ Amber.

As in, Marty had Amber pinned to the countertop with his lips on touching hers.

Or rather, Amber had Marty pinned, but that's not the point.

Because—oh God, her hands were in his hair.

It was like in that moment, everything was wiped from Buffy's mind.

Everything _but_ them.

She felt frozen in shock, and quite frankly a little nauseated at what she was witnessing.

But, more than anything, she felt hurt.

How could he do this to her?

Marty was the one who, just last week, quite literally threw a hissy fit over her flirting with TJ.

But all of a sudden it's completely fine for him to suck face with _Amber_ of all people.

What kinda double standard sexist bullshit was that?

Like, maybe if she had caught him kissing someone else, _anyone_ else, she would've been able to brush it off.

But this was _Amber_.

It made her blood boil on principle.

But before she could do something rash like grab onto Amber's _stupid_ blonde hair and rip her away from Marty, she noticed Andi sitting on the couch out of the corner of her eye.

Buffy numbly walked over to her best friend who seemed to be staring off into space while casually sipping on her drink.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

It came from Andi, and up until that point, Buffy hadn't even been sure that Andi had been paying attention to anything that was going around her, what with that vacant look on her face.

But Buffy knew she was referring to Marty and Amber's display so she swallowed over the lump in her throat and responded.

"Uh huh."

They sat in slightly stunned silence as Buffy's persistent anger began to fall into a steady simmer.

Marty and Amber had long since vacated the kitchen, but the image of them together was still burned into Buffy's mind.

Because now, more than anything, she wanted to get that asshole back, for hurting her.

And she _would_ get her revenge.

She quickly got up from her position on the couch and made her way back to the bonfire, not even bothering to say goodbye to Andi.

She needed to find a certain someone.

And that someone was TJ who was currently standing by the pong table next to—Cyrus?

This night just kept getting weirder.

Buffy took it upon herself to save Cyrus from TJ's clutches, her train of thought suddenly derailing at the sight of the two of them.

She wasted no time in gripping Cyrus' arm and dragged him away from the basketball player, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Can I borrow him for a minute?"

Without waiting for TJ's response she lead Cyrus back to their previous spot by the drink table.

"What were you doing with TJ?"

She saw Cyrus begin to open his mouth with a slightly sheepish expression on his face at Buffy's demanding tone, which was then that she realized that his eyes were red rimmed.

But Buffy beat him to the punch.

"Wait a second. Are you drunk?"

Cyrus made to open his mouth again, only to be cut off by Buffy _again_.

"Nevermind we have more important things to talk about. I need to get back at Marty, I saw him kissing...Amber."

A shiver of disgust flowed through her as she grit out Amber's name like a curse.

"Amber? As in _Amber_ Amber?"

"What other Amber is there? Now will you help me? I was thinking about using TJ, cuz you know, Marty hates him."

Cyrus had that same uneasy look on his face at the mention of TJ's name. Buffy barely noticed, as the gears were practically turning in her head as she concocted a revenge plan.

"Uh...I don't think that's such a good idea Buffy. I was just with TJ and he's not in a particularly good mood, he'd probably just get mad if you tried to talk to him."

"What? Really? Like if I try to talk to him he'll bite my head off mad?"

Buffy let out a frustrated huff at Cyrus' apologetic and slightly guilty shrug.

She was really not in the mood to deal with a pissy TJ over everything else that was going on.

And if Buffy had been thinking straight, she would have immediately noticed that Cyrus was omitting the truth in his explanation to her, but as things had it, she was more concerned over not being able to use TJ.

Because her _only_ plan at the moment (plan TJ) was now a no go.

Cyrus suddenly cocked his head to the side with a pondering look on his face.

"Wait...you said you just saw Marty and Amber kissing? Because I could've sworn like 5 minutes ago Marty had just asked me where you were."

"He did?"

Buffy's eyebrows just about raised to her hairline as Cyrus shrugged again.

Well it looked like Marty didn't look very hard for her.

That or _Amber_ got to him first.

Buffy let out a defeated sigh at the thought of the two of them. She suddenly wasn't in the mood to do anything.

She knew ultimately that no revenge plan would really make her feel better, just like how she hadn't felt all that great after humiliating Marty in the cafeteria.

Right now, she just wanted to forget that Marty even existed.

And maybe if she pretended that he did, he would disappear from her life like she had after she had rejected him in middle school.

So she decided to squash down her previous thirst for revenge, and agreed to sit besides Cyrus in front of the bonfire once again. Andi soon joined them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, and suddenly things weren't quite as terrible.

It maybe helped a little that both Andi and Cyrus were clearly drunk and oh so very entertaining.

They gave Buffy a lot of future blackmail material needless to say.

It was only a few moments later when she noticed a prickling sensation crawl up the base of her neck. Her head whipped around before she could stop herself.

It was Marty.

Of course it was.

He was lounged on the other side of the backyard with Amber and his jock friends sitting next to him, but he was staring at _her_.

She adamantly turned her head back to Cyrus and Andi, deliberately ignoring the way she could still feel his eyes drilling holes into the side of her face.

Didn't he have his new little girlfriend to pay attention to?

Him staring at her was _not_ her problem.

But it ultimately became too much for her.

She needed to get out of there.

She needed to get out before she did something stupid like actually walk over to Marty and give him a piece of her mind, like she _oh_ _so_ wanted to do.

But Marty didn't exist to her anymore.

And Buffy Driscoll didn't give attention to people who no longer deserved it from her.

So she promptly got up, smoothed her hands over her skinny jeans and walked into the direction of the woods.

Buffy had absolutely no idea where she was going, and was not sure why she had chosen to wander straight into the woods of all places, but it seemed right at the time.

That, and maybe she was a bit _too_ focused on avoiding a certain someone that she hadn't really thought about where her legs were carrying her.

Buffy was just about to head back to the bonfire after realizing that her long legs had carried her maybe a little too far into the thicket of trees, before she heard a twig snapping from behind her.

She was about to let out a shrill shriek when she saw a figure emerge from behind the shadows of the trees.

"Marty?"

There he was in all his dimpled and messy-haired glory.

She didn't even let him speak as she suspiciously watched him lean casually against a tree directly across from her.

"So what, you're stalking me now? Is your little girlfriend not interesting for you enough?"

Marty let out a disbelieved puff of air as he crossed his sweatshirt clad arms over his chest.

" _What_ are you talking about? You know I don't have a girlfriend, Driscoll."

Buffy snapped back at him faster than the twig he had stepped on.

"Don't lie to me Marty. I saw you and... _Amber_."

Marty let out a deep sigh, looking slightly exasperated at Buffy's hostile exterior.

Buffy snidely crossed her arms over her own chest in response, mirroring Marty's body language as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Listen, Buffy. Whatever you _think_ you saw, it wasn't what it looked like—"

"—Marty, I'm not going to play anymore games with you. I know what I saw. And if you've moved onto Amber that's fine with me."

Buffy really wanted to applaud herself in that moment for the way her voice had come out so casual and unbothered, when she felt anything but.

"Buffy, I haven't moved onto anyone. You're being ridiculous. Amber doesn't mean anything. You're what I want. You of all people should know that."

That familiar simmer of anger flared up again to a steady boil at Marty's fake sweet words.

"Once again, I can't help that you're still obsessed with me when you're clearly with someone else. You know, it's kinda pathetic at this point."

Marty's eyes suddenly settled on her and that familiar dark look crossed over his face.

And maybe that should've been Buffy's cue to stop pushing him.

But she couldn't stop now. She wanted him to hurt for what he did to her.

And besides, she wanted to revel for a bit because she knew that what she was saying was getting to him. She could see the way his jaw clenched out of her peripherals as she pretended to inspect her bitten nails.

"Really, Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes latched back onto Marty, her nostrils flaring in annoyance at Marty's decidedly _not_ furious tone.

 _Clearly_ she wasn't getting to him enough.

"Yes _really_. And to think I was going to get with _TJ_ of all people—"

"—Ha-ha very funny."

Buffy barely noticed as he stalked closer to her, nor the way his voiced had slightly wavered in trying to keep a nonchalant air about him.

"I'm not kidding Marty. See, the difference between us is; I'm not affected by all of this. I could hook up with TJ without giving you a second thought. You think I didn't see you staring at me while you were with Amber? In fact, you were probably thinking of me while you were kissing her, weren't you?"

They were so close now that Buffy could see the little flecks of gold in his brown eyes as his pupils dilated more and more.

Marty simply clenched his jaw tighter at Buffy's condescending tone.

She could tell he was close to snapping, and she wanted answers, so she pressed further, consequences be damned.

"Weren't you?"

She said it louder this time, her voice coming out more angry and demanding than she had intended to, but she could tell that her abrasiveness took Marty by slight surprise.

His jaw opened in a mild shock as he struggled to come up with words, before spluttering out the truth, slightly shrinking under her stern glare.

"Okay, fine! I was thinking about you, happy? But it wasn't like that—"

"—Ha!"

Buffy let out a positively satisfied noise at his admittance. She was _finally_ one step ahead again—as things should be.

She made to move around him and make her way back to the bonfire.

Buffy had decided that she was done for now. She wanted to leave him emotionally vulnerable from his admittance and embarrassed and utterly disappointed that she wasn't giving him anything back.

Right now, she had him exactly where she wanted him.

But like always, she couldn't help herself.

As she cockily walked around Marty, she stopped herself at the last second and made absolutely sure that her warm breath tickeled his ear in a way that she knew would torture him as she said her last words.

"Like I said, _pathetic_."

But of course, she underestimated just how stubborn Marty was.

Or rather, just how _pissed_ he was.

His hand had snaked out to grip her wrist seemingly at the speed of light before she could even take another step.

"What did you just call me?"

This time, she really wanted to pointedly rip her arm away from him and call him out for roughly grabbing her like that, but the way his voice had gotten almost so low that she could barely hear him, made a slight shiver run down her spine. It made her pause only slightly before she spoke again in that same seductively airy condescending tone she was so good at.

"You heard me."

And if Buffy had thought that Marty had snapped before, she clearly wasn't ready for him now. Before she could even blink, he was on her in a flash.

His lips were hot and feverish against hers, and almost as angry as she felt.

Buffy gripped onto his hair too hard, and groaned as Marty forcefully pried her mouth open with his warm tongue. His large hands were on her ass, hauling her upwards so she could wrap her legs in a vice grip around his torso.

Her back hit the familiar bark of the tree behind her, and her pants were unzipped and down her ankles before she could even gasp for air.

Marty's lips were furiously suckling the skin of her neck into his mouth, and those warm fingers of his were duelving cruelly into her folds.

She had thought that the other night was intense, that had practically nothing on what Marty was doing to her body now.

Buffy had orgasmed twice before tears were leaking out of her eyes from the sheer furious pleasure that was continuously racking her frame.

She could feel herself getting addicted to his touch, to his taste.

In that moment, she wanted everything he could give to her. She wanted to rip at his clothing the way he had ripped at her heart after she had seen him with Amber.

And she reveled in the way that she could feel his clothed hardness desperately humping against her bare skin, because she knew that no matter how hard he tried, he could never have this with Amber. He would never want anyone as much as he wanted her.

And neither would she.

So she wasn't at all surprised when she suddenly felt him grab a fist full of her curls and yank her head to press further against the rough bark of the tree, pinning her down. He breathed onto her neck, she could feel his chest heaving against hers as his words, covered in a drunken desire left the soft lips that were still pressed against her throat.

"I want you to beg for it, Buffy."

And for once in her life, she couldn't even bring herself to feel ashamed.

And maybe it was because her mind was muddled in a foggy sea of hormones and anger and the most potent lust and pleasure she had ever experienced, but she knew one thing for sure: she wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything.

So, she begged.

* * *

 **Ok since the next chapter is only focusing on Muffy again, I'll explain that the drama that went down between** **Andi, Jonah, and Amber. It had to do with the fact that Andi and Amber confronted Jonah about him being emotionally unavailable and confused (which is why they left him alone at the drink table). And then Cyrus left the card game to confront Jonah about his sexuality (and Cyrus admitted his crush on Jonah, to which Jonah rejected him) cue TJ who randomly tries to comfort Cyrus by suggesting that he get drunk. This is why Buffy finds Cyrus in his state with TJ (it's meant to hint at the start of a friendship with Tyrus). And there's also some drama that happens between Ambi, which leads to why Amber is suddenly hanging out with Marty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this is the very last chapter of this fanfic, I'm so thankful that you guys have been so patient on this fic journey with me, and hope that ya'll like the way I've wrapped up the story. Also I know that Andi Mack is ending, but I just want to say that I am so glad that Marty is back on the show and the fact that we will get finally get canon Muffy endgame (because honestly, it's what we deserve). I will now be focusing more on other works from different fandoms so if you like my writing please stay tuned!**

* * *

If someone had told her that she, Buffy Driscoll, would lose her virginity to Marty from the Party of all people up against a tree in gun-guy's backyard, she would've laughed in their face.

Actually, she would have thrown up a little in her mouth, and _then_ laughed in their face.

But as things had it, reality tended to be a bitch.

Immediately after _it_ happened, she had all but shoved Marty off of her, seemingly _finally_ coming to her senses.

And her senses told her to run.

So, she put her track skills to good use and just about booked it out of the woods and as far away from Marty as possible.

Luckily for her, she happened to run right into Jonah Beck who told her that Cyrus and Andi were looking for her because the three of them wanted to leave.

Unlucky for her, she was stuck driving because she happened to be the only sober member of the Good Hair Crew.

And she could tell you upfront that her sobriety didn't make much of a difference, as her brain was so scattered and frantic that she nearly ended up driving straight into a fence at the mention of Amber's name that had come from an overheard conversation from the back seat.

After finally arriving at Andi's house once she had dropped off Cyrus and Jonah at theirs, Buffy allowed her tensed shoulders to relax just slightly.

Andi and Buffy snuck by Bowie and Bex's passed out forms on the living room couch, some alien movie still playing end credits on the TV screen across from them.

Buffy had just softly closed the door to Andi's room before she plopped onto Andi's bed face first, sheer mental and physical exhaustion finally getting to her.

"Buffy, I have to tell you something."

Buffy merely grunted into the pillow, her face still squished against the soft fabric.

"Amber and I kissed."

Buffy just about shot out of Andi's bed. Suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore.

"You what?"

Buffy couldn't even bring herself to smile at the irony of those words.

But taking one look at Andi's conflicted and slightly anguished facial features, she decided to soften her incredulous expression and comfortingly grab onto Andi's clammy hand.

"Yeah I—it was in the kitchen. We were talking about Jonah which lead to talking about our relationship, and then one thing kind of lead to another and then—"

"—You kissed."

"Yeah. But then Amber sort of freaked out and told me that she couldn't deal with all of this right now, and that it was my fault that she was so confused about her sexuality. And then she said that she needed to hook up with someone who wasn't me to get me out of her system—"

"—Which was, Marty."

Buffy's felt sort of numb as she pieced together the events.

"Yeah, but you weren't there when it happened Buffy. He happened to be the first guy to walk into the kitchen and she literally, and I mean quite _literally_ just grabbed him."

"Ugh, that makes it worse, somehow."

Buffy groaned again and rested her head into her hands, already feeling another migraine forming. An impending sort of dreadful feeling washed over her as she carefully said her next words.

"Andi?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something too."

Andi's warm eyes only looked at her expectantly and Buffy suddenly felt like throwing up as she remembered the way she had begged Marty to fuck her.

"I had sex...with Marty."

Buffy couldn't even look at Andi, she kept her face in the safe confines of her hands.

"What? Where?"

"In the woods."

Buffy's voice was now muffled through her palms, and to her distinct horror, she felt a fresh prickling of tears burn her eyes.

Life was so unfair.

She supposed that if she was going to cry about Marty, now was as good as any time. She was just so _hurt_ and just embarrassed by it all. She was hurt because she let herself care too much and now look where that got her. She was embarrassed because she had turned into the type of girl who begged for sex from the same boy who hurt her.

And it was like her best friend had some sort of freaky radar for these kinds of things, because although Andi couldn't physically see that Buffy was crying through the shield of her fingers, Andi immediately wrapped her arms around her back, resting her head in between Buffy's shoulder blades as the two of them sat on the bed.

"Hey. It's okay Buffy. You don't need to be ashamed. No one knows but me. And if you want to talk about it some more, I'll be here."

"I know it's just—" Buffy let out a shaky exhale as her red rimmed eyes settled on her best friend.

"I did _not_ expect my first time to go like that, you know? I always thought that it would be when I was actually ready and with someone I loved. Not a hate fuck in the woods at some party with the guy who basically cheated on me."

Andi let out a deep sigh that reverberated down Buffy's spine.

"Listen Buffy, I know that you really don't want to hear this, but Marty really does care about you. I've known this since middle school and my opinion hasn't changed. I see the way he looks at you when you don't notice—it's not just about sex for him. And before you interrupt, I know that you may not admit it, but you care about him too. You guys used to be really close in middle school and that type of friendship doesn't just disappear. I'm not saying that you should necessarily give him another chance, but I want you to not just remember the negatives from your first time. And I want you to realize that you both cared about each other, even though you're both too stubborn to admit it."

Buffy let out a tired nod at Andi's words.

Right now, she wasn't strong enough to admit _why_ she was so hurt about what had happened between them, because then she would have to admit that it was because under all of the competitiveness, and revenge and desire, she really cared about Marty.

And to be honest, she was too exhausted to even try and refute Andi's words. They both knew that her silence was finally admittance that what Andi said was true, but that didn't make the situation all that better.

So she let Andi carefully brush the wild curls that had fallen over her face and promptly fell asleep with her best friends fingers brushing comfortingly through her hair.

 **XXXXXX**

The next morning, Buffy decided to take a quick shower in a futile attempt to wipe off all her past bad decisions off her body as Andi made breakfast downstairs.

She was in the processing of shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth when the doorbell sounded.

Andi bounded to the door out of view.

And then she bounded right back into the kitchen with a decidedly conflicted look on her face.

"It's... for you."

Buffy stood up, her brows furrowing as she swallowed her bacon.

Marty.

He was at the doorway wearing a dress shirt and slacks with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

This had to be some sort of sick joke.

But the way he _actually_ looked nervous, if his lip chewing was anything to go by, made her think that no, this wasn't a joke.

Her life was just one.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye Andi slink up the stairs, not before grabbing the last piece of bacon.

"What are you doing here, Marty?"

He stepped inside before Buffy could tell him that under no circumstances was he allowed to do so.

"I uh—wanted to apologize. For everything that happened last night. I let my anger get the best of me, and I didn't think."

"Shocker," Buffy grumbled under her breath. And then, realizing he hadn't heard her, she rose her voice and straightened her spine.

"Yeah well, it's a little late for apologies, don't you think? What's done is done. Now you can go back to Amber—"

"—Are you kidding me Buffy? Really? How many times do I have to tell you that I _don't_ like Amber. _She_ kissed me. Without asking might I add. And then she forced me to hang out with her the rest of the night because she was paranoid about people thinking that she's a lesbian."

Well, this was a bit of new old information. And although she was still mad at Marty, she did have to admit that his explanation did line up with what Andi had revealed earlier. Which, unfortunately for her, meant he was telling the truth.

"Well...why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"I tried already remember?"

But then Marty's own spine straightened more as he got a determined look on his face. His brown eyes were steadied on hers in a way that made her think for one terrifying second that he could see through her.

"But that isn't the point, Buffy. I'm here because...I like you. A lot"

And those were the very words she was dreading. Buffy couldn't help but notice that it seemed as though a weight had been lifted off of Marty's shoulders. He stepped closer to her, his eyes still burning into her in a way that made her want to back straight into a corner.

"I've liked you since middle school and...I've wanted to be your boyfriend for at least that long. It only took almost losing you to TJ of all people to realize that. And I'm sorry about the whole Amber thing, you have to know that she or anyone else could _never_ make me feel what you do. When we started this thing, it was never just about hooking up. I just wanted to be with you, and spend time with you."

And maybe it was because Buffy had never seen Marty this serious, nor had she ever heard him confess his feelings to her, but she knew that from the imploring look on his face, and the way his voice had become slightly hoarse with emotion, that he was telling the whole truth.

She suddenly was brought back to their movie night together. To that light and fuzzy feeling she got after just spending time with him. That euphoric feeling was what she focused on as she said her next words.

Her voice came out small and timid, almost too small, but she knew Marty could hear her.

"You weren't going to lose me to TJ. I never liked him either. I was just using him to make you jealous because...I like you too."

Marty's face lit up like a christmas tree, and Buffy wanted to laugh at his elated reaction. More actually, she kind of just wanted to poke those adorable dimples that had appeared on both his cheeks.

"Really? You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that."

Buffy let out a positively dainty giggle, and almost wanted to kick herself for acting like such a girl.

Her previous anger towards Marty had all but dissipated just like that.

And normally, she would've been more on the defense with these kinds of things, about opening up about her feelings and trusting Marty so easily, but something told her in that moment that she would regret not finally listening to her heart as Andi's earlier words echoed in her head. This was no longer about pride, or competition, or hurt, or revenge. This was about the heart that she protected so much. And her heart was finally telling her to do something for herself.

" _Yes_ , really."

Marty handed the beautiful bouquet of flowers to Buffy, and she couldn't help the warm tingle that went up her spine as his fingers brushed against hers, his face was practically split in half with how wide he was smiling.

But he got serious again, scratching the back of his head in a nervous and completely un-Marty-like fashion, just like how he had been when he had asked her to go to Reed's bonfire with him.

"I just wanted to apologize, again. I've acted like a jerk to you for so long, because I guess that was what I thought would get your attention. But what happened last night was too far.

No one's first time should've been like that. I wanted yours to be with someone who you trust and maybe...love. Of course not now, but maybe sometime in the future...I can be that person."

As Buffy looked at him, and saw the way his dimpled cheeks flushed with red, and how his eyes looked down so warmly and nervously excited and open towards hers, and she knew that without a doubt, Marty would be that person.

"I'd like that."

Buffy barely registered as Marty took her smaller hand in his larger one, lacing their fingers as she stared up at him, still kind of awe-struck at how he knew her so well, and knew just what to say to make her feel like she was floating.

"Yeah? Then how'd you like to go to the movies with me, as our first official date?"

And she realized then, why he knew her so well.

It was because they were originally best friends first and foremost.

He knew her, and she knew him.

They would always be Marty and Buffy.

Although they may have changed and drifted apart over the last few years, their connection had never faltered, and if anything, it grew stronger.

And it wasn't necessarily the aspect of their new romantic relationship that excited her and made her feel those butterflies start up in her stomach and a flush to crawl up her neck.

It was the fact that she was finally, after all these years, getting her best friend back.

It didn't take a genius to know what she said next.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **Alright guys! This was officially the final chapter of Over-confident. I hope you liked the story and check out some of the new work that will be coming out from other fandoms (if not, that's okay lol). Please, leave some comments on what you think of this story because all feedback is good feedback! Thanks for being so patient!**


End file.
